Consequences
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel go through tough ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (in the words of David Bowie).


"It's time to talk, Dear Daniel," Hello Kitty said to Dear Daniel.

Hello Kitty had sensed that Dear Daniel was hiding something from Kitty. Kitty needed to confront dear Danuel and get to the bottom of this dilemma.

"Talk about what Kitty?"

"Oh don't play dumber with Kitty, Dear Daneil!" Said Kitty to Daniel. "When Kitty wants to hang out, Daniel says Daniel is too busy working at the ice cream palor, and Kitty and Daniel both know that it's a ghost town."

"But Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel needs a job if Dear Daniel wants to get money. And Dear Daniels=needs money to survive."

"Money means nothing to Hello Kitty" Hello Kitty repleid. "Surely, Dear Daniel would care more about spending time wiht Kitty then Daniel would care about earinung money." Said Kitty to Daniel.

"But Hello Kitty cares more about ballet class and flying to the moon then Hellow KLitty cares about Daniel having money to take Care of Daniel's health and pay for Danmiel's finances like Dear Daniel's house and food and taxes, but Kitty doesn;t care about that does Kitty?!

"Hello Kitty would care more about dear Daniels money if Dear Daniel actually cared about spending quality time with Kitty. But Kitty can see that Dear Daniel is so blinded by Dear Daniels' greed and lust for money that Dear Daniel doesnt even pay attention to Dear Daniel's girlfirend, Kitty," Kitty raised her voice.

"Maybe Dear Daniel would like to break up with girlfriend Kitty, because girlfriend kitty is clingy and rude to daniel and doesnt even support Dear Daniel when Dear Daniel wants to do something as simple as earn money!"

"Dear Denial can break up wiht Kitty if Dear Daniel wants, but Daniel has to know Taht Dear Daniel will never find a girfriend as good as Kitty," Kittysaid close to tears.

"Let's not get in a fight Hello Kitty." Exclaimed Dear Daniel. Dear Daniel will take Kity on a date," Dear Daniel sighed, regretting Daniel's choice to ever date someone as abusive as Hello Kitty in the first place.

"Fine let Dear Daniel and Kitty go on a date." Hello Kitty grinned manipulatively.

* * *

So Dear Daniel took Dear Daniek's girlfriend, Hello Kitty, to the museum

"You call this a date, Dear Daneil?!Hello Kitty gave Dear Daniel another chance, and Dear Daniel disappoints Kitty by taking Kitty to musum?"

Dear Daniels girlfriend, hello kutty, wasn't (was not) happy that Dear Daniel took kitty to the moseum.

"Well Kitty always likes to learn about new things. And Dear Daniel likes learning stuff too. But what Dear Daniel doesn't wanna learn is how picky Hello Kitty is. Daniel doesn't wanna hear Kitty talk about where Kitty doesn't wanna go for a date. Kitty takes up Dear Daniels time by taking to long to decide where Kitty wants to go eat, so Dear Daniel saved time and took Kitty to a muesem."

"Don't gove hello Kitty this crap, dead daniek. It doesn't matter where Daniel and Kitty go on a date. Dar Danilo doesn't love hello kittyu anyway. Dear Danimals loves Pinkie Pie!"

"But Kitty, what is Kitty talking about? Dear Daniel loves dear Daniels girlfriend hello Kitty, dear Dear daniel doesn't like pink pie," dear daniel said to Hello Kitty.

Gello Kitty slapped Dear Daniel on dearth Daniels face.

"Stop lying to hello Kitty dear damsel!" Hello kitty cried. "Hello Kitty knowns a liar when hello kitty sees one!" Hello Kitty said to dear Daniel in agony.

"Kitty, dear dan-"

"So dear Daniel has been hanging out with pinki pie when daniel should've been working at the poalor, huh?" Kitty sniffed.

Danny was speechless. This "affair", that had gone on for 19 days and 14 hours, the "affair" that was meant to be kept secret, was out.

"Hello Kitty can't believe you, Dear Daniel." Hello kitty turned hello kitty's head around in shame, too upset to look dear daniel in dear Daniels eyes.

"We're through."

Hello Kitty turned to walks away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel demanded.

"After all we've been through-"

"Read my lips, we're. **THROUGH."**

As she walked away, she thought to hereself, "You now, my motto is 'You can never have too many friends,' but apparently, I stand corrected.

* * *

**Author note- thx **


End file.
